


My favorite girl

by torafarugaro98



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers: Endgame (Movie) Spoilers, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Crying, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Morgan Stark is adorable, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Has a Family, Peter Parker is a Good Bro, Peter loves his little sister, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony loves his children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-28 23:11:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18766234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torafarugaro98/pseuds/torafarugaro98
Summary: "Dad, my teacher told me that Peter isn't my brother!"***Endgame Spoilers. DON'T READ THIS IF YOU HAVEN'T SEEN ENDGAME!





	My favorite girl

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone here lives and they are happy in this, okay? This is what I wanted in the movie.
> 
> Warning: English isn't my native language so there will be many mistakes.

**My favorite girl**

_by TorafarugaRo98_

**...**

It had been two years after the second snap. Tony had survived in a miraculous way, although his right arm was badly damaged. Now he needed a small prosthesis to build in his laboratory because he had lost most of his precision when it came to minute movements. But he didn't regret anything, it was worth it and everything went well. His daughter Morgan was 6 years old, she grew up happy, she went to school and was one of the best in her class. Tony was very proud of her. Peter had obtained a scholarship to go to study at MIT before his usual age, as Tony had done in his day. He couldn't describe the pride he felt when a few months ago the boy arrived with a letter of admission from the university. They had shouted of happiness like never before, even Pepper had to go down to see what was the reason for so many screams.

He heard a cry and hurried footsteps enter the door. He turned in his chair and saw Morgan running towards him with red eyes while he called him.

"Dad! Dad!" She threw herself into his arms without hesitation. He wrapped it as he could, fearing to stain it with grease, but seeing his daughter's anguish that was something they would worry about later.

"Hey, honey, what's wrong?" Tony fought so that his voice didn't come out in anguish.

For him one of his biggest weaknesses was Morgan, along with Pepper, Rhodey, Happy and Peter. He hated to see her cry or hurt herself. It didn't matter how much he convinced himself that this things were normal things in children his age, for him it was as if millions of knives were stuck in his chest. His daughter should never cry, she'd never have to suffer and always have to have a smile on her face. Unfortunately, getting that forever was impossible.

"Daddy, do you remember that yesterday I told you that we had to take a family member to class to help us with an exposition?" Tony nodded. He remembered it, and he would have liked Morgan to choose him, but his daughter wanted Peter to help her. Those two children love each other so much. "Well, I told my teacher that I wanted to take Pete, but she said he couldn't come because he had to be a family member. I told her that he was my big brother and she told me that he couldn't be my brother because he wasn't a Stark. And everyone started laughing at me! And they started calling ugly things to Petey, dad, _very ugly_. I don't want him to be called things like that!"

She cried again on her father's shoulder. Tony rocked his daughter with care while whispering things in his ear. "Calm down, princess, shh... Nothing happens, everything is fine, don't worry about that"

The girl lifted her head to look at him, her cheeks red that contrasted with her pale skin.

"But...! Peter is my brother and they can't say that he's not, right? He is my brother, my big brother. You said it, he's your son, right? It has to be, dad, please"

Tony nodded as he wiped those ugly tears from his daughter's face. "Of course he's your brother, my girl, they don't know what they're saying. They are silly people who think that someone only belongs to your family if they have your same last name, but that isn't true"

"I know, I told them, but they didn't pay attention!" Morgan stirred in the man's arms. "They said you can't love him like a son, and, and, and... And they told me he can't love me like a sister. That hurt"

"And you believe them?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I... I know it's not like that but... I don't know, dad"

She was ashamed to doubt Peter, but those children had said it with such firmness and confidence that it made her doubt abour their relationship. Peter was a Parker, not a Stark, but it didn't matter, was it? Maybe it's true that Peter didn't love her as a sister and he had only been taking care of her and spending time with her to help her father and not because he wanted to. That thought made her go back into a ball and shed more tears on her father's shirt.

Pepper came through the door when she heard the noise from the living room. Seeing her child in her husband's arms crying her expression transformed into a confusion with a frown.

"Tony." He felt his head when he heard his name and shrugged when he saw the look his wife was giving him. Morgan turned her head to see her mother with a pout on her lips. "Morgan, honey..."

Morgan got out of his father's lap and ran to embrace with his little arms the legs of the blonde while she was leaning and rubbing her back in a comforting gesture. Pepper bent her knees to be at the height of her daughter and gave her a big hug.

"Come on, little one, I think you deserve a nap" He carried her and took her in his arms to his room, so he could talk to her more calmly.

Tony saw his wife and daughter leave the workshop and made the decision.

"FRIDAY, call Morgan's school, I want to talk to that teacher about this," he said firmly. "And call Peter, tell him I need him to be here as soon as possible, tell him it's about Morgan. God knows that kid would do anything for her"

* * *

An hour and a half after talking with her mother Morgan was still in her bed, sitting watching a drawing that she had made of Spider-Man. He was undoubtedly her favorite hero. Of course, she liked Iron-Man a lot, after all he was her father, but Spider-Man took care of the little one and that she liked a lot. He wasn't looking for big catastrophes, I just helped everyone he could. What better hero than he who cares for all people?

She heard a knock on her door and hid the drawing under her pillow quickly.

"Mor, it's me, Peter" he walked slowly into the room, staying at the door. "Can I come in?"

She nodded sheepishly. She didn't want him to be here, she was ashamed. She was supposed to be Iron-Man's daughter, she had to be strong. Of all the people in the world Peter was the least wanted to see her like that. He always inspired her to be brave and overcome difficulties. She didn't want him to get mad at her.

Peter walked to the bed and sat on one side of it, facing Morgan. He inspected her carefully. As Mr. Stark has said, she had been crying very hard, it showed on her face. Her eyes were still a little red, with a dry nose and traces of her tears on her cheek. Tony had told him what Morgan had said, and his first impulse was to run there to be able to hug her, and now that he was there, he didn't know how to begin. He just wanted his sister to be well.

"Do you want to tell me what happened at school?" He wanted her to tell him the situation. He wanted her to be confident enough to tell him everything. He wasn't going to pressure her, if she said 'no' he would just stay there to try to calm her and support. It had been a hard day for her little sister and he wasn't going to make it worse.

Morgan played with her hands on the sheets for a while until she nodded.

"My teacher said you couldn't come to class for the exposition." Peter waited for her to continue. "He told me that they could only come family members and that you weren't my brother... And I know it's not true, Petey! But then everyone started laughing and saying bad things about you. I defended you! But then I got to thinking and you don't really love me and and and... I'm sorry, I'm a crybaby I think"

She was surprised when strong arms lifted her up and she was seated on legs she knew very well. Peter always hugged her like this when she had a nightmare and was going to comfort her. Those hugs along with those of their parents were the only ones who managed to make her feel safe.

"What foolish children" said Peter separating from her a bit to comb the hair behind her ear. "How could I not love my sister? She's my number one girl, you know? She is the most incredible person I know, much better than anyone. _My favorite girl_ "

"They said that you're not a Stark and you can't be my brother"

"Nonsense, you have a brother, don't you?" She nodded. "And that's me, right? Or have you changed me for someone else?"

"No, Petey," she said loudly. "I would never change you"

"That's why, Morgan, I'm your brother. The last name is only a word, it doesn't mean anything" He made her so that he could wrap her completely in his arms and let her small head rest against his chest. "I love you very much, don't think I don't. Everything they say doesn't matter, they are just lies. I love you 3000, you know?"

She separated from him with a smile. _There it is_ , thought Peter. That was the smile he wanted to see on her face, the one that made his chest fill with heat and light.

"Well, I love you 4000 then!"

"Wow, that's a lot, huh. I think your father is going to be jealous"

" _Our_ father, Petey" corrected him.

He kissed her cheek making her laugh.

"Yes, Mor, _our_ father" he put her back in bed. "And now, lady, time for your nap"

"You will stay? I want you to tell me a story "

"Sure, which one would you like?"

"Spider-Man and Iron-Man against the alien squid!" She applauded enthusiastically.

Peter settled himself more comfortably on the bed so he could cover her with the sheets.

"That's a good story," he said before starting to tell the story that Morgan had already heard a thousand times, but that he suspected was her favorite.

* * *

 When Morgan fell asleep, Peter quietly left the room, greeted Pepper and then went down to Tony's workshop. The man was there finishing arguing with someone on the phone.

"I don't care whoever is to blame, never tell my daughter something like that again" and hung up the phone using the hologram in front of her. "FRIDAY, I think we're going to have to cut the money to that school if this keeps happening"

Peter laughed behind him making the man turn. Mr. Stark smiled at him.

"Hey, kid, how is our princess?"

"Sleeping" Peter sat in a chair next to the hero. "I didn't expect her to get so angry about something like that"

"Peter, they called her brother bad things, of course she was going to get angry"

The boy shook his head with a smile in his mouth. Yes, Morgan and Tony were the same. As a father, as a daughter.

"I would also be angry if someone told me that you aren't my son," Tony commented casually.

Since they had defeated Thanos, he had learned to express his feelings because he knew that every day could be the last. And he would never take away the blame if he did not let his children know how much they meant to him.

"I'm still surprised that you consider me a son, you know? When I met you I thought you hated me. "

"I don't think anyone can hate you, Pete. And if they do, I'm sure Morgan would give them a kick. By the way, thanks for coming, I know you have many things to do"

"Don't worry, I missed her, and you too" he admitted a little embarrassed.

Tony raised his hand and passed it through the boy's hair in a gesture of affection while smiling.

"Of course, kid. Everyone would miss me, Morgan loves me 3000"

Peter formed a mischievous smile on his face as he looked at the other man.

"Oh, I'm sorry to tell you this, Mr. Stark, but she loves me 4000. I won you"

A growl of outrage came from the man's throat while Peter laughed.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. If you see grammar mistakes or something, please tell me! <3 I love this fandom 3000.
> 
> Thanks to Tykerrow for correcting some mistakes I had in this <3


End file.
